Entrelacs
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Neal et Peter sont de retour à New-York, où les attendent de nouvelles épreuves. Le chemin qu'ils vont devoir parcourir sera semé d'embûches, vont ils parvenir à atteindre leur but ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

La suite de Faux frères, et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre par jour. Désolée. En fait, ce chapitre est un chapitre test. De lui découlera, ou non, une suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Entrelacs**

**Chapitre 1) Ces moments qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre**

Peter et Neal se faisaient face. Le tarmac de l'aéroport était désert, nul membre d'équipage, aucun autre passager, juste les bruits de la ville au loin et les cris de quelques oiseaux passant au dessus d'eux. S'écartant de Peter Neal regarda autour de lui.

L'impression de déjà vu le frappa de plein fouet. Peter et lui sur le tarmac d'un aéroport, non loin d'un petit avion...

L'espace d'un instant il manqua flancher, alors que les souvenirs du jour où il avait perdu Kate lui revenaient en mémoire. Ce jour là aussi Peter était venu, pour lui... mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. L'avion posé non loin ne risquait pas d'exploser, il n'y avait aucune femme à qui il tenait à l'intérieur. Celle qu'il aimait, son épouse, était en sécurité, loin de cet endroit et lui n'était plus un criminel en fuite. Il était un homme qui accomplissait une mission et qui entendait la mener à bien.

Peter lui songeait qu'il aurait préféré que Neal choisisse une autre voie, comme l'auraient fait la plupart des gens après avoir traversé tout ce qu'avait enduré Neal au cours de ces derniers mois. Chantage, prostitution, viols, tortures, manipulations, révélations pénibles ou non... rien ne semblait avoir été épargné au jeune homme, qui se retrouvait en prime marié à une charmante jeune femme, qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, qui attendait leur premier enfant, lequel n'était pourtant pas le premier enfant de Neal, ce dernier s'étant découvert plusieurs fois père, ni même celui de la jeune femme, puisqu'elle était déjà mère d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Oui, il aurait préféré que Neal refuse de suivre la route tracée pour lui par les Kirdan, qu'il accepte d'être formé à Quantico et devienne un agent du FBI à part entière, mais cette éventualité avait peu de chances de se réaliser. Il était clair que son ancien consultant était décidé à remettre le clan Kirdan sur le droit chemin, si cela était possible.

Peter avait beau avoir confiance en Neal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que suivre cette route ne finisse par faire replonger le jeune homme dans ses anciens travers.

Comme s'il percevait ses craintes, Neal se tourna vers Peter et ils échangèrent un regard, ils étaient en vue des portes qui les séparaient encore de New-York, Ceux qui étaient avec eux, le jeune katoï nommé Chailai et sa protégée la petite Lei marchaient devant, l'agent Chalerm Pramuk s'était arrêté pour répondre au téléphone, il écoutait, les dents serrées et le regard dur, puis il raccrocha brutalement et reprit sa progression d'un pas rageur, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Neal et de Peter, sa main se tendit, dans l'intention de saisir Neal, mais ce dernier avait anticipé cette action et n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

\- Ne vous laissez pas aller agent Pramuk, personne ne gagne à tous les coups. Dit il d'un ton léger.

Le bruit des dents de Chalerm en train de grincer fut presque perceptible.

Chailai et Lei se retournèrent, alarmés, et le jeune katoï fit passer sa protégée derrière lui. Il ne tira pas son arme, n'en éprouvant pas le besoin pour l'instant, mais s'assura qu'elle était facilement accessible. Son visage aux traits fins se crispa tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, s'assurant que rien ne menaçait.

La véritable partie avait visiblement commencé, et il lui incombait de protéger la fillette, à n'importe quel prix.

Neal soutint sans broncher le regard de Chalerm.

\- Vous devriez partir agent Pramuk. Votre rôle ici est terminé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de vos activités. Ajouta t'il.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune ironie dans son ton et son visage témoignait de son sérieux. Chalerm recula d'un pas, soudain conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'intimider.

Il considéra le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec un peu d'incrédulité. Il avait basé ses actions sur la certitude que l'ancien escroc avait été fortement ébranlé par les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, qu'il était fragilisé et de ce fait serait facile à garder sous contrôle, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'un homme amoindri et manipulable, bien au contraire, il semblait sûr de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... balbutia t'il. Vous êtes...

Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux se posa sur les lèvres de Neal.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis agent Pramuk. Répliqua t'il doucement tout en reprenant sa progression.

Peter se retenait de sourire lui aussi, il n'était pas temps pour cela, pas avec ce qui allait suivre dans peu de temps.

Malgré lui, il commença à ralentir, comme pour retarder le moment où ils franchiraient les portes. Il avait ses ordres, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il était prêt à cela et pourtant...

Il réprima un léger soupir.

Non... en vérité, il n'était pas prêt pour la suite.

Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, Neal tourna la tête vers lui et posa une main légère sur son bras.

\- Tout ira bien Peter. Dit il d'une voix calme.

Peter hocha la tête. Ils franchirent les portes, juste après Chailai et Lei, Chalerm suivait, devant emprunter la même voie pour quitter les lieux.

Dans la cage Pensri s'agita et feula, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne.

Lei se pencha vers elle, étonnée et alarmée par la réaction de sa chatte préférée.

\- Que se passe t'il Pensri ? Tu as peur ? Ne crains rien, nous serons bientôt à l'abri...

La main de Chailai, se posant sur son épaule, la fit taire et relever les yeux.

Plusieurs hommes se tenaient devant eux, semblant les attendre. La fillette sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et se serra contre son garde du corps. Mais ceux qui étaient là les ignorèrent.

Neal et Peter cessèrent de marcher.

Neal détailla le groupe, il n'avait pas besoin de voir brandis des insignes, ces hommes portaient pratiquement le sigle FBI cousu sur leurs habits.

\- Décidément, vous êtes tous les mêmes Peter, si facilement identifiables... plaisanta t'il.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, sans prendre la peine de répondre, partagé entre l'agacement et la consternation. C'était Neal tout craché pourtant, il aurait du s'y attendre.

Un homme fendit la foule d'agents du FBI et se rapprocha d'eux, le visage sombre. Neal se tendit légèrement. Même s'il s'était attendu à le voir, et à ce qu'il ait cette expression, il ne pouvait réprimer cette réaction instinctive.

Rourke O'Flaherty n'était certes pas de ceux dont on se moque ouvertement, surtout en présence de tant d'agents.

Gardant pour l'heure un silence prudent Neal le regarda avancer vers eux.

\- Peter, je compte sur toi pour conduire Chailai et Lei là où ils doivent aller. Dit il.

\- Si on m'y autorise. Répondit Peter.

\- Elles peuvent partir avec vous. Affirma Rourke, se méprenant sur le sexe de Chailai. Nous ne sommes pas là pour elles.

\- Pour qui alors ? Questionna Neal d'un ton léger.

Le regard de Rourke se fit plus sombre encore, tirant une paire de menottes de sa poche, il rejoignit Neal et les referma sur les poignets de son cousin.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi et pour qui. Dit il avec froideur.

\- Non, si tu voulais bien m'éclairer sur la raison de ceci... répondit Neal en secouant ses poignets entravés.

Rourke le fusilla du regard, le maudissant mentalement de l'obliger à cette comédie. Neal savait parfaitement pourquoi il venait de lui passer les menottes, tous ceux qui étaient présents le savaient, en dehors sans doute de la fillette et de son garde du corps.

Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais son cousin ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre option en revenant si tôt. Il était inenvisageable de le laisser libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, pas après ce qu'il était censé avoir fait.

\- Neal Caffrey, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le cambriolage du Smithsonian.

Neal ne broncha pas, s'efforçant de rester impassible face à cette déclaration. C'était pourtant un coup dur, après tout, le cambriolage du Smithsonian n'était qu'une vaste farce, un coup monté de toutes pièces pour convaincre Miroslav Kirdan et ses sbires. Il entendit Chalerm Pramuk ricaner derrière lui et le vit surgir dans son champs de vision. Cette fois l'agent souriait et son regard était narquois.

\- Il me semble que c'est à mon tour de vous souhaiter bonne chance monsieur Caffrey. Ou peut être ferai-je mieux de vous souhaiter un bon retour en prison. Ironisa t'il.

\- Qui sait... répondit Neal avec un demi sourire. Peut être qu'un petit séjour derrière les barreaux me permettra de prendre enfin un peu de repos. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Chalerm se rembrunit, furieux de le voir visiblement prendre la chose à la légère.

\- On verra si vous avez toujours envie de plaisanter une fois qu'on vous aura renvoyé dans une cellule. Grinça t'il.

\- Cela suffit, agent Pramuk, c'est bien cela ? L'interrompit Rourke qui n'appréciait pas son attitude. Cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien, merci de bien vouloir partir.

\- Je pars, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai à faire. Déclara Chalerm en souriant. Mais je suis tout de même heureux de constater que la justice prévaut encore dans ce pays.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater. Commenta sobrement Rourke d'une voix sèche.

Chalerm Pramuk s'éloigna et Peter se détourna de Neal, le voir les menottes aux poignets lui était pénible, il trouvait de plus cela ridicule. Même si les mains du jeune homme avaient perdu leur habilité d'antan, il restait persuadé qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Neal pour s'en délivrer s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé d'être celui qui les passerait au jeune homme, pour ne pas avoir à lui demander de les lui rendre une fois arrivé à destination, pour cette raison et parce qu'il trouvait injuste que Neal doive en passer par là.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus blâmer Rourke O'Flaherty pour cette action, si injuste puisse t'elle être. En tant que directeur d'une division, et prochain chef de la branche américaine du clan O'Flaherty, il ne pouvait pas cautionner les actes de Neal, ni laisser ce dernier en liberté. Même si cela n'était pas vraiment de son ressort, il avait préféré venir l'arrêter lui même que de laisser à d'autres le soin de procéder à la chose.

Peter espérait cependant que les choses rentreraient vite dans l'ordre et que Neal s'en tirerait, une fois de plus, sans trop de dommages.

Son regard se posa sur les deux personnes venues de Thaïlande. La fillette avait les yeux écarquillés, son garde du corps semblait indifférent, mais sa façon de se tenir démontrait qu'il était sur ses gardes.

Peter se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Venez, leur dit il, je vous conduit là où vous devez résider.

La fillette le regarda avec réprobation. Elle désigna Neal, que Rourke et ses hommes entraînaient déjà.

\- Et lui ? Ils l'emmènent où ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Dans les bureaux du FBI, pour l'interroger. Répondit Peter.

\- Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Peter hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas mentir, même s'il s'adressait à une enfant, cette fillette était celle de Miroslav Kirdan, Elle n'en avait peut être pas conscience clairement, mais elle baignait littéralement dans le milieu du crime organisé depuis sa venue au monde.

\- Dans ce cas, il va avoir besoin d'un avocat... déclara Lei d'un ton sérieux. Où est-ce qu'on peut lui en trouver un ?

L'affirmation prit Peter au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Il en aura un. Répondit il après une hésitation. Allons y, la voiture est par là.

Lei croisa les bras sur la poitrine, décidée à s'assurer qu'il lui disait bien la vérité.

\- Et qui va prévenir son avocat ? Questionna t'elle.

Peter lui désigna Rourke, ne sachant que dire d'autre, il était entendu depuis le départ que ce serait le cousin de Neal qui se chargerait de faire venir l'avocat si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Lei suivit son regard et secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- C'est celui qui l'a arrêté qui va lui trouver un avocat ? Ce ne sera pas un bon avocat alors.

Peter qui n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer les liens familiaux qui reliaient Neal et Rourke adressa un regard au garde du corps.

Chailai hocha la tête et s'adressa à Lei dans un murmure.

Peter n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, mais cela fut visiblement convaincant, car Lei s'apaisa et les suivit.

Une fois dans la voiture, Peter se sentit un peu mieux, même si cela n'était qu'illusoire, être dans le cadre familier de son véhicule lui conférait une certaine paix. Il vérifia que ses passagers étaient bien installés puis démarra.

\- On va toujours dans la maison du fils de sa femme ? Questionna Lei.

\- Oui. Répondit Peter. C'est bien là que nous nous rendons.

Il s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait que la maison en question avait été construite de façon illégale, et que seules des combines qu'il ne pouvait que réprouver avaient permis qu'elle soit autorisée à rester en place, en plein cœur d'un des plus beaux parcs de New-York. Cette information ne concernait pas la petite fille, encore moins son garde du corps.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir. Commenta la fillette. Je veux voir si elle est aussi belle que celle où je vivais. Je parie que non, la maison de mon père est la plus belle du monde.

_À suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

La suite de Faux frères, et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre par jour. Désolée.

* * *

**Entrelacs**

**Chapitre 2) Dans le secret d'une voiture**

Rourke entraîna Neal en direction d'un autre véhicule qui attendait un peu plus loin, il fit signe à ses hommes de rester en surveillance, ouvrit la portière et fit entrer Neal avant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

L'ancien escroc s'installa confortablement et laissa échapper un soupir. Dire que dans l'avion il avait fait un rêve dans lequel il retournait vers Coralie... il était vraiment dommage que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais bon, il allait faire avec, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il se poussa pour laisser Rourke prendre place à son tour, tout en fixant pensivement Marie qui se trouvait sur le siège passager avant, et Duncan qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Je pensais être en route pour la prison, pas pour une réunion de famille. Plaisanta t'il.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Duncan esquissait un sourire. L'humour de Neal lui plaisait toujours autant et il était heureux de voir que les événements ne parvenaient pas à altérer son caractère, c'était de bon augure pour ce qui allait suivre. Cessant de sourire il considéra les poignets entravés par les menottes de Neal et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

\- Est-ce que cela était vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda t'il à Rourke.

\- Malheureusement oui. Répondit Rourke d'un ton sec. Mais je vais les retirer le temps du trajet...

\- Inutile. Commenta Neal en faisant tourner l'objet en question avec négligence autour de son doigt.

Duncan réprima un rire, tandis que Rourke levait les yeux au ciel et que Marie secouait la tête avec agacement.

\- Content de voir que tes mains ont retrouvé assez de dextérité pour ce genre de choses. Soupira Rourke en tendant la sienne pour récupérer l'objet.

Neal le lui lança et il le rattrapa avant de le faire disparaître dans sa poche.

\- Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Commenta t'il. Neal, tu es certain d'être prêt pour la suite du plan ? Même si ton séjour en prison sera bref, et que tout est prévu pour assurer ta sécurité pendant ce laps de temps, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise. Tu as déjà acquis une certaine réputation, et depuis que la rumeur concernant tes liens avec le clan Kirdan circule, cela a tendance à s'agraver. Tu n'es plus seulement un escroc, tu es également en lien avec une puissante organisation criminelle... cela risque de chatouiller certains détenus en mal de reconnaissance.

Neal balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main, qui se voulait négligent, mais que l'expression de son visage démentait. Il prenait l'affaire très au sérieux contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il ne tarda pas à en fournir la preuve aux membres de sa famille.

\- Je suis conscient de cela, mais je ne suis pas seulement un Kirdan, je suis aussi un Werner et avant tout, je suis un O'Flaherty, je suis à même de me défendre, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Rourke, mais je m'en sortirai. Dit il.  
Le ton presque métallique de sa voix, inhabituellement dur chez lui d'après les trois personnes présentes, était la preuve qu'il était tout à fait conscient des risques en effet.

\- Je suis bien plus inquiet de ce qui va suivre mon séjour en prison... je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée. Continua t'il. Comme l'a fait remarquer Rourke, certaines rumeurs circulent très vite, imaginez que l'on découvre que je ne serai pas là où je suis censé être les six prochains mois ? Un voleur condamné à une peine de prison va rarement faire un tour à Quantico. Si jamais ça venait à être révélé, là j'aurai vraiment de gros ennuis en perspective. Est-il vraiment obligatoire que j'en passe par cette formation ? Je suis déjà un bon tireur et vous connaissez mes autres talents...

Les regards des trois personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui furent très parlant. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Très bien, très bien, j'irai faire mon temps au pays des fédéraux. Tant qu'au final on ne m'oblige pas à m'habiller comme eux. Pour ce qui est de Peter, comment vous allez justifier tout ce cirque et ces secrets ? Il ne va pas apprécier lorsqu'il le découvrira.

\- Je m'occupe de gérer cette partie là. Décréta Rourke. Bien que vous ayez tendance à l'oublier, je suis son supérieur et je serai le tien au terme de cette formation qui va enfin de sortir de cette situation bancale vis à vis du FBI.

Neal ne broncha pas, mais son regard fut traversé par une brève lueur qui n'échappa pas à Rourke, lequel préféra ne pas le relever. En bon agent qu'il était, il savait lorsqu'il valait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était tout de même un peu inquiet, cette lueur dans les yeux de Neal augurait de jours difficiles à venir.

Neal se détourna d'eux, le regard rivé à la vitre il fixa distraitement le paysage urbain qu'il aimait tant. New York lui avait manqué, mais il avait conscience que son avenir allait à nouveau l'en éloigner dans peu de temps, et sans doute pour un bon moment...

Il avait tant à faire encore... mais pour l'heure, ses projets concernant le clan Kirdan et les autres familles auxquelles il était affilié, devraient attendre, il allait jouer son avenir sur les six prochains mois. Pourtant, même s'il n'était pas tranquille, il devait bien avouer qu'il était également quelque peu excité par ce qui l'attendait. Se rendre à Quantico, pas dans le cadre d'une arnaque, sans se faire remarquer, sans y entrer en douce, mais par la grande porte, enfin, peut être pas par la grande porte en vérité, vu qu'il était censé être en prison, mais du moins avec la bénédiction du FBI... c'était tout de même quelque chose.

Enfant, il avait rêvé de devenir policier, comme celui qu'il croyait son père, mais jamais il n'aurait envisagé d'intégrer un jour le FBI. Il avait vu ses espoirs et ses certitudes être pulvérisés, à plusieurs reprises, avait du se reconstruire, encore et encore, il l'avait fait, tant bien que mal, il s'en était sorti, mais chaque épreuve, si elle lui avait permis d'évoluer, lui avait aussi laissé des plaies, certaines ne s'étaient jamais refermées. Intégrer le FBI équivalait à dépasser ses rêves d'enfant, mais encore fallait il qu'il réussisse à tenir bon pendant six mois et cela allait être difficile, il le savait.

Lorsque la voiture commença à freiner Rourke lui passa à nouveau les menottes et cette fois Neal ne les retira pas. Il n'était plus temps de faire preuve de malice, mais de faire profil bas, au moins pour un temps.

Il suivit son cousin en direction du bâtiment où tout allait se jouer. Il faisait mine d'ignorer les regards lourds de ceux qui les attendaient, le comité d'accueil était exactement comme prévu, composé de curieux et de journalistes tout aussi avides. Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres que déjà les questions fusaient, il garda le silence, laissant Rourke régler le problème et répondre aux journalistes ainsi qu'il avait été formé à le faire.

Rourke répondit froidement, refusant d'entrer dans les détails, il n'avait jamais apprécié devoir satisfaire à la curiosité, des médias encore moins que n'importe qui d'autre, mais parfois il n'avait d'autre choix. Sans compter que cette fois, cette curiosité même allait les servir pour la suite. Plus les médias seraient convaincus, mieux cela serait.

Il s'arrêta brutalement, en entendant une jeune journaliste aux cheveux un peu en désordre lui poser une question qui le prenait au dépourvu. Jusqu'à cet instant tout ce qui avait motivé les intervenants était unique le soit disant cambriolage du Smithsonnian, mais la femme elle avait également abordé un tout autre sujet.

\- N'avez vous pas été étonné que celui qui est allé jusqu'à s'ouvrir les veines pour envoyer un signal fort et récuperer l'enfant qui lui avait été volé, qui semblait prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille, prenne le risque de se lancer dans un tel cambriolage ? Cambriolage dont aucune preuve n'a été apporté, d'après mes sources, rien n'aurait été dérobé dans ce musée... pourquoi dans ce cas est il accusé d'un crime ? Ne craignez vous pas que cela ne soit qu'un coup monté en vue de lui nuire et de faire le jeu de ses ennemis en procédant à son arrestation ? Avait elle demandé.

Rourke prit le temps d'étudier la jeune femme, elle lui était inconnue et sa question, bien trop différente par son approche de celles des autres journalistes, ne lui plaisait qu'à demi. Elle était brune, avec des yeux marrons qui soutinrent son regard sans ciller. Elle n'avait aucun signe qui permettait de déterminer pour qui elle travaillait et cela renforça sa méfiance.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, mais il ne m'appartient pas de décider, mademoiselle...

La façon dont il avait fini sa phrase incitait en principe à donner son identité, mais la femme se contenta de sourire sans daigner lui donner satisfaction.

\- Donc, vous ne faites qu'obéir aux ordres, et vous mettez le fait qu'il soit votre cousin dans votre poche, avec votre mouchoir par dessus ? Je croyais que dans le clan O'Flaherty le sens de la famille était plus fort que tout. Se pourrait il que le fait qu'il ait un parcours d'escroc, de faussaire et de voleur ne soit pas bien vu par les anciens et que par voie de conséquence il ait été décidé de lui tourner le dos ? Insista la femme.

\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Répondit Rourke en masquant soigneusement ses sentiments.

Il tourna les talons et poussa Neal, qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, en direction du bâtiment. Les sourcils de Neal étaient froncés, même s'il n'avait pas pris part à la conversation, il n'était pas resté à rêver, il avait gravé le visage de la jeune femme dans sa mémoire, pour pouvoir la dessiner sans peine une fois dans un endroit approprié pour ce genre d'activité.

Il n'aimait pas plus que Rourke les questions qu'elle avait posé et la façon dont elle les avait posées. Ce n'était clairement pas innocent, ils allaient devoir déterminer qui elle était et si elle pouvait se révéler problématique.

Tout en marchant en direction du bâtiment, il songea avec amusement, qu'avec tous les journalistes présents, avoir un portrait clair de la jeune femme ne serait pas difficile, elle avait été photographiée et filmée sous toutes les coutures. Rourke et ceux du FBI n'auraient sans doute pas besoin de son dessin.

Rourke se retourna juste avant de passer les portes et ne vit plus traces de la jeune femme. Il reprit sa progression avec un sentiment de malaise très désagréable.

\- Marie, je veux des copies de tout ce qui a été filmé et photographié, nous devons savoir qui est cette femme au plus vite. Lança t'il en se dirigeant vers la salle où il était censé conduire Neal.

Marie hocha la tête et s'empressa de ressortir afin d'obtenir ce qu'il venait de demander.

\- On passe immédiatement à la partie procès ou j'ai le droit à un temps de préparation ? Demanda Neal dans un souffle.

\- On attend d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Répondit Rourke sur le même ton.

Neal apprécia la réponse, cela lui permettrait de se préparer un peu plus.

\- J'ai le droit d'appeler mon avocat ? Questionna t'il d'un ton plus léger.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il t'attend déjà. Nous avons fait appel à quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance.

\- Positivement merveilleux, je me sens tout de suite bien mieux. Plaisanta Neal. Je suis certain qu'il sera parfait, peut être même sera t'il si doué que je ressortirai libre de la salle du procès et que je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi.

Rourke fit signe à l'agent posté près de la porte dont ils s'approchaient de l'ouvrir et ce dernier s'empressa de le faire.

Neal entra sans discuter dans la pièce qu'on venait de lui ouvrir et découvrit sans réelle surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau sans fenêtres. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Rourke resté au dehors.

\- Un bureau ? Je n'ai pas droit à une confortable cellule ? Je suis déçu... commenta t'il avec légèreté.

\- Ne sois pas si impatient, cela viendra. Rétorqua Rourke en fermant la porte.

Neal cessa de sourire une fois seul et prit place dans un fauteuil. Une fois assis il se prit la tête à deux mains. Il savait qu'il était filmé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, vu les circonstances il était autorisé à montrer des signes de faiblesse, cela ne se retournerait pas contre lui.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont une journaliste avait réussi à les mettre sous pression. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

_À suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

La suite de Faux frères, et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre par jour. Désolée.

* * *

**Entrelacs**

**Chapitre 3) Une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule**

Rourke rejoignit Marie qui avait rapidement obtenu ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qui était en train de se préparer à l'étudier. Il se plaça à ses côtés, observant l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle avait commencé à travailler. Son air satisfait ne tarda pas à s'effacer. Les photos étaient nombreuses, mais il y avait sur certaines un détail des plus troublants et déplaisants, à l'endroit où s'était tenue la mystérieuse journaliste, il n'y avait qu'une silhouette indistincte, un étrange halo lumineux faisait disparaître le visage de la femme, quelque soit le cliché, le même phénomène se reproduisait. Même si elle était bel et bien là, il était impossible de l'identifier par le biais des photos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Questionna Rourke avec humeur.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle porte sur elle quelque chose qui empêche qu'elle soit photographiée. Soupira Marie. Je vais visionner les vidéos, mais je crains fort que le résultat ne soit pas meilleur. Je suis navrée, je ne peux rien faire, aucun logiciel ne saurait rétablir ce qui n'existe pas.

\- Donc, nous ne pouvons pas identifier cette femme.

\- Pas avec ce que nous ont fourni les journalistes en effet. Répondit Marie.

Rourke la remercia pour ses efforts et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Cette femme inconnue, qui ne tenait visiblement pas à être identifiée, était une donné imprévue dont il devait tenir compte. Il détestait les imprévus, cela était souvent source de problèmes, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que des ennuis viennent perturber le plan mis en place. Pour le bien de tous, et la sécurité de Neal, il devait absolument s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

Pour l'heure, il devait bien reconnaître que les faits ne plaidaient guère en faveur de l'innocence de cette femme. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ne prenait pas la peine de faire en sorte que son visage ne puisse pas être identifié.

Il n'était pas question de poursuivre si elle ne l'était pas dans les prochaines heures. Même s'il tenait à ce que Neal puisse effectuer cette formation, il ne tenait pas à lui faire courir le moindre risque. Le temps qu'il passerait à Quantico serait bien assez périlleux comme cela. Même si en principe, il n'y risquait rien, toutes les précautions seraient prises en ce sens, le risque zéro n'existait pas et Rourke le savait. S'il y avait en prime une femme inconnue qui cherchait à se mêler de tout cela, ils ne pourraient mener le plan ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prévu de longue date.

Il laissa échapper un juron en gaélique.

Des mois de préparation réduits à néant... comment cela avait il pu leur échapper si vite ?

La pensée désagréable que les alliés de Carl Werner aient réussi à découvrir leurs projets lui traversa l'esprit. Il la repoussa fermement, toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour éviter que cela se produise et leurs ennemis ne se doutaient encore de rien. La menace ne venait donc pas d'eux, mais alors, de qui ? Pourquoi cette femme venait elle les défier sur leur propre terrain, à cet instant précis ?

Il se réconforta en songeant qu'il n'avait qu'un coup de téléphone à passer pour que la procédure soit abandonnée, que les poursuites imaginaires contre Neal cessent et qu'ils reprennent le cours de leurs vies autrement que de la manière envisagée.

Bien entendu, cela allait entraîner quelques remous, les mettrait pour le moins dans une situation déplaisante, ce n'était jamais sans conséquences lorsqu'un criminel était arrêté en public pour finalement être remis en liberté pour des raisons obscures.

Tout en ressassant ces sombres pensées, il se dirigea vers la pièce où attendait Neal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il découvrit Neal en train de dessiner. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir qu'il était en train de réaliser un portrait de mémoire de la femme qui leur posait problème, aussi ressemblant qu'une photo aurait pu l'être.

\- Toujours aussi doué. Ton dessin va nous être très utile, cette femme a pris ses précautions, on n'a pas son visage sur les clichés, il disparaît sous une sorte de halo. Marie dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Neal cilla, lui aussi conscient que ce n'était pas bon signe pour eux.

\- J'espère que mon dessin aidera. Dit il avec calme, refusant de céder à la panique. Mais si elle reste inconnue, que va t'il se passer ?

\- Si elle n'est pas identifiée et reste une potentielle menace, nous arrêterons tout. Répondit franchement Rourke.

Comme il le redoutait, cette réponse fit immédiatement bondir Neal qui quitta son siège et se dressa devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Si nous arrêtons, nous n'aurons plus d'aussi belle occasion de me faire aller à Quantico sans que personne ne s'en doute !

\- Et bien, tu iras par la grande porte, ce sera bien mieux de mon point de vue. Même si j'ai marché dans la combine, cela ne me plaît guère.

\- Si je vais à Quantico par la grande porte comme tu dis, nous perdons l'effet de surprise espéré. Nous étions d'accord, tout repose avant tout sur le fait que je m'y rendrai sous l'identité de Thomas, qui est encore inconnu de la plupart des gens.

\- Tu pourras toujours le faire. Objecta Rourke.

\- Rourke, tu sais très bien que cela ne sera pas du tout la même chose. Soupira Neal. Tous sauront qui je suis vraiment, ils ne se comporteront pas de la même manière et nos ennemis auront beau jeu de tout faire dans le but que j'échoue.

\- Neal, sois raisonnable... tenta de lui dire Rourke.

\- Raisonnable ? Tu veux que je sois raisonnable Rourke ? Je suis l'héritier d'un clan russe qui a monté un empire du crime, le petit fils d'un homme qui avait des rêves qu'Hitler aurait sans doute apprécié, j'ai été manipulé depuis l'enfance afin de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, pour servir les projets de certains et permettre à d'autres de gagner un pari... alors ne viens pas me demander d'être raisonnable ! Il n'est plus temps pour venir me dire d'être raisonnable ! C'est trop tard ! Des années trop tard ! Je n'ai plus le luxe de me montrer raisonnable, je dois continuer, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Les yeux bleus de Neal luisaient d'un feu qui angoissait un peu Rourke. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, ce que disait son cousin était vrai, il n'en restait pas moins que le laisser poursuivre sans précautions était folie de son point de vue.

Ne sachant trop comment le ramener à la raison, il opta pour un argument qui faisait effet le plus souvent.

\- Et qu'en penserait ton ami Peter Burke ? Crois tu qu'il serait d'avis à te laisser poursuivre le plan ou qu'il opterait pour la prudence et y mettrait un terme ?

Devant lui Neal se figea, le regard plus brillant encore, d'indignation et d'un peu de douleur. Rourke l'entendit retenir un gémissement, puis le jeune homme se détourna, les épaules basses.

\- Sors d'ici. Murmura Neal les dents serrées.

\- Neal...

\- J'ai dit sors d'ici ! Hurla Neal. J'en ai assez qu'on me jette Peter au visage à chaque fois que je ne fais pas ce qu'on attend de moi ! Il n'est pas plus le maître de mon existence que le FBI ! Ce temps là est révolu et vous devriez commencer à en tenir compte. Oui, je l'admets, j'agis souvent en fonction de ce qu'il pense, mais je n'en reste pas moins libre et il m'est arrivé de faire tout le contraire de ce que lui aurait souhaité et tu le sais fort bien. Mais si tu a la tentation de l'oublier, je te conseille de cesser immédiatement de te leurrer, si je vois que cela me mène dans une mauvaise direction je ferai ce que j'estimerai juste de faire. Peter le sait très bien je lui ai prouvé voila bien longtemps que je n'étais pas seulement ce qu'il imaginait. Il me croyait inoffensif, que je n'étais pas capable de me servir d'une arme, et quand j'ai tiré j'ai fait mouche à chaque tir. Depuis il ne fait plus l'erreur de me sous estimer, je crois que tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

S'il avait crié les premiers mots, la suite avait été prononcé sur un ton détaché et très froid.

Rourke cilla, frappé une nouvelle fois par la capacité de son cousin à changer en quelques secondes. Une fois de plus Neal lui faisait la preuve de son talent pour survivre et aussi de son caractère déterminé.

Il préféra le laisser, le temps qu'il retrouve son calme. Prenant le croquis il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Une fois seul Neal se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

Cela se présentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait bien pensé que cela serait dur, mais il ne pensait pas que les difficultés apparaîtraient avant même qu'il se retrouve confronté à la justice.

Il allait devoir prendre sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, pas avec tous les enjeux qui pesaient sur lui.

S'il voulait rester libre et mener ses autres projets à leurs termes, il devait réussir à faire son temps à Quantico, à en ressortir diplômé et ensuite faire en sorte qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille.

Ce serait difficile, surtout si les gens autour de lui se comportaient comme venait de le faire Rourke. Bien qu'il sache que son cousin avait de bonnes intentions, il n'en restait pas moins un membre du FBI, en cela, ils seraient toujours en totale opposition.

Dans le couloir, Rourke fut stoppé par l'approche d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier était escorté par deux agents du FBI, mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper, il avançait d'un pas rapide et assuré, une assurance qui se lisait également sur son visage. D'un certain âge, avec des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et un visage au bronzage impeccable, il semblait plus à un mannequin qu'à ce qu'il était vraiment et Rourke serra les dents à sa vue.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, mais il se doutait déjà de son identité, ce genre de costume, cette façon de marcher, ce visage... ce ne pouvait être qu'un avocat et s'il en jugeait par la qualité des habits, ce n'était pas un commis d'office mais ce qu'on faisait de mieux dans le genre.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t'il avec froideur.

\- Je viens voir mon client, vu qui est celui dont il est l'héritier, on m'a chargé de veiller à ce qu'il soit libéré dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'indiquer la salle où il se trouve. D'ailleurs, je me dois de vous informer que j'ai déposé une plainte pour arrestation arbitraire. Mon client n'a pas encore été formellement accusé, vous n'étiez donc pas autorisés à le traiter en criminel.

\- Son arrestation avait pour but de le mettre en sécurité le temps que les formalités soient accomplies. Répliqua Rourke sans se démonter. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il sera tôt ou tard mis en accusation pour ce qu'il s'est produit au Smithsonian.

L'avocat s'autorisa un sourire teinté de mépris et ne répliqua pas.

\- J'attends toujours que vous me conduisiez auprès de lui. Dit il au bout d'un moment.

\- Et moi, j'attends de connaître votre nom. Répondit Rourke en soutenant son regard.

Il se moquait de l'identité de l'avocat envoyé par le clan Kirdan, mais il voulait montrer dès le départ qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Qu'il était dans le jeu, qu'il avait l'intention d'y rester et que personne, surtout pas un avocat, si cher soit il, qui le détournerait de son but. Même s'il avait confiance en Neal, il savait également que son cousin avait besoin d'être encadré, pour sa propre sécurité, et il avait bien l'intention d'être l'un de ceux qui s'en chargeraient.

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

La suite de Faux frères, et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre par jour. Désolée.

* * *

**Entrelacs**

**Chapitre 4) Un trio très efficace**

Alors que Rourke et l'avocat se faisaient face, trop pris par leur affrontement silencieux pour remarquer les gens qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux, deux autres personnes s'arrêtèrent à leurs côtés, deux autres hommes, très différents par leur apparence, l'un d'eux était un homme déjà âgé, dont la chevelure blanche bouclait de façon naturelle et dont le regard gris restait très vif malgré le poids des ans, et un autre plus jeune, très mince et d'une blondeur absolue. Tous deux étaient vêtus avec soin, et tenaient des porte documents.

Au bout d'un instant, le plus jeune des arrivants se permit un léger toussotement pour signaler leur présence, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Rourke et de celui qui lui faisait face.

Les sourcils de Rourke se froncèrent un peu plus à leur vue, si le jeune homme blond lui était inconnu, celui aux cheveux blancs lui était désagréablement familier, et pour cause, il s'agissait de l'avocat à qui Seamus O'Flaherty faisait appel lorsqu'il avait besoin de conseils juridiques ou d'une assistance dans ce domaine. Sa présence indiquait clairement que le patriarche du clan avait eu vent de ce qui se tramait ici et n'entendait pas s'en tenir écarté. Ce qui était, de l'avis de Rourke, une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Fort de son âge avancé Seamus n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et même si parfois il se prêtait à la volonté de son épouse, le plus souvent il ne suivait que son idée propre, même sachant fort bien qu'il allait ainsi à l'encontre de la volonté d'autres personnes.

Restait à déterminer qui était le troisième et ce qu'il voulait. Mettant pour l'heure de côté le problème que lui causait la présence de l'avocat familial, Rourke se tourna vers le dernier venu. Nettement plus jeune que les deux autres, il détonnait également par son aspect, même s'il portait une tenue aussi soignée et coûteuse que ses confrères, sa pâleur et ses cheveux blonds, un peu trop longs selon certains critères, son regard clair était rivé sur Rourke, il semblait attendre, sans manifester la moindre impatience, ni la moindre inquiétude. Il était un total inconnu, pourtant, à bien le regarder, Rourke lui trouvait quelque chose de familier, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et cette impression le tracassait et l'agaçait.

\- Je peux savoir à qui je dois votre présence ? Questionna Rourke. Je ne vous demanderai pas votre nom, je présume que vous non plus ne tenez pas à le fournir pour le moment.

\- Personne ne m'envoie, je suis venu de mon propre chef, pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, connaître mon nom ne vous apporterai rien. Par contre, ce que je vais vous remettre vous éclairera plus que vous ne le ferait une identité, réelle ou non.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme ouvrit son porte document et en tira une liasse de feuilles qu'il tendit à Rourke, lequel les prit, devinant que cela était la chose à faire. Une fois cet échange accompli, le jeune homme le salua distraitement et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.

Rourke le suivit du regard, intrigué plus encore par ce comportement des plus surprenants.

\- Vous devriez prendre connaissance de ces documents, je crois qu'ils rejoignent les nôtres. Déclara le premier venu en sortant lui aussi des papiers, très vite imité par l'avocat envoyé par Seamus.

\- Mais de quoi s'agit il au juste ? Demanda Rourke.

\- Tout simplement de la demande d'annulation de la procédure que nous avons déposé auprès des autorités compétentes. Demande qui est actuellement à l'étude, et qui sera plus que certainement acceptée, comme vous le constaterez, nous avons déposé des arguments très convaincants, imparables et qui ne peuvent conduire qu'à un seul résultat : la libération définitive de Neal Caffrey, qui sortira d'ici totalement innocenté. Sur ce, ma mission étant achevée, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je doute que nos routes soient amenées à se recroiser avant longtemps.

Rourke serra les dents, ne pouvant se permettre d'en faire autant avec ses poings, puisqu'il était en possession de documents, mais en ayant pourtant très envie. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place avant le départ de Neal pour le repaire de Miroslav Kirdan était définitivement saboté. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de le poursuivre. Il n'avait pas besoin de consulter les documents pour en être certain, les hommes de loi qui étaient venus étaient sans aucun doute des pointures dans leurs domaines, c'était du moins le cas de celui qui était encore face à lui.

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je vous charge de ce que j'ai en ma possession, il est préférable que je le conserve pour le moment, vous pourrez en prendre connaissance ultérieurement. Dit l'avocat engagé par Seamus. Je suis vraiment navré de vous contrarier de la sorte, mais les instructions de votre patriarche étaient très clairs et je suis payé pour faire ce qu'il me demande. Dites vous que cela évitera bien des ennuis à votre cousin.

Rourke ne répondit pas, l'homme avait raison et s'en prendre à lui ne servait à rien, il réglerait tout cela avec Seamus, une fois qu'il aurait accompli la pénible mission consistant à informer Neal que cette fois, l'entêtement ne mènerait à rien, que l'affaire était mal engagée, et que quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient plus poursuivre dans la voie envisagée au départ.

Il ferma les yeux, sachant par avance que son cousin vivrait très mal ce changement de cap, qu'il risquait d'échapper à tout contrôle, ce dont on ne pourrait lui tenir rigueur, il avait accepté de faire de gros sacrifices pour en arriver là et il ne pouvait bien prendre la situation actuelle.

Comment lui annoncer ? Que faire pour qu'il ne se rebelle pas ? Rourke frissonna nerveusement. Même s'il était un bon agent, qu'il avait fait face à de nombreuses situations difficiles, il détestait toujours devoir agir contre des membres de sa propre famille.

Alors qu'il se tourmentait d'autres personnes firent leur entrée dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il découvrit les silhouettes familières de Seamus, qu'accompagnaient Gabriel et Nolan.

Il se redressa, contrarié d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse, même s'il savait que ni Gabriel, ni Nolan ne lui feraient de remarques, il savait également que Seamus lui ne lui passerait rien.

Il crispa une nouvelle fois les mâchoires, fixant le patriarche d'un regard dur, le défiant silencieusement de dire quoi que ce soit.

Voyant venir un affrontement houleux Gabriel s'empressa de s'interposer entre son père et son neveu, il avait hâte de retrouver son fils aîné après tous ces mois de séparation et ne tenait pas à être retardé par une dispute.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard. Dit il avec fermeté. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour ce genre de choses. Père, nous sommes ici pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Neal, pas pour entamer une polémique en public.

Seamus le considéra avec contrariété, ne pouvant faire autrement que d'approuver ses propos, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de dire son fait à Rourke.

Il continua à fixer son petit fils encore quelques instants, avec cette expression réprobatrice qui avait le pouvoir de mettre les gens visés dans un état de stress important, mais qui ne semblait pas fonctionner avec Rourke cette fois ci. Seamus était contrarié de voir qu'au fil des ans il avait perdu son emprise sur ses descendants. Il se faisait vraiment vieux, il était vraiment temps pour lui de passer la main...

Il fixa Gabriel qui se tenait toujours entre lui et Rourke. Son plus jeune fils, avec qui il avait toujours eu du mal dans les jeunes années de ce dernier, du fait des choix de Gabriel qui avait toujours affirmé haut et fort ne pas vouloir suivre la voie de la justice et devenir un garant de la loi comme la plupart des membres de leur famille. Seamus avait fait tout son possible pour le ramener dans ce qu'il estimait être le droit chemin, mais en vain, Gabriel, aussi têtu que lui, n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait poursuivi sa route, jusqu'au drame qui leur avait tant coûté, leur arrachant la jeune épouse de Gabriel, les privant du fils de quelques mois du couple et laissant Gabriel amnésique et handicapé.

Pour lui permettre de se remettre en paix, et le soustraire à ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, Seamus et d'autres l'avaient expédié en Irlande, où ils l'avaient marié sous une autre identité, profitant de son amnésie et de ses blessures pour le faire passer pour un autre membre, porté disparu de leur famille.

De la seconde union de Gabriel était né Nolan, sans doute la seule bonne chose qui en soit sorti, cette union, basée sur une imposture, elle n'avait pas tenu la distance, déjà bien fissurée elle n'avait pas résisté au retour de la mémoire de Gabriel, son épouse et lui étaient désormais divorcés, le jugement venait juste d'être prononcé. Il était aussitôt retourné aux USA et entendait bien y rester. Nolan lui avait l'intention de partager son temps entre l'Europe et les USA.

Gabriel était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa place au sein de sa famille, ainsi que son fils perdu, mais sans pour autant perdre celui qu'il avait eu par la suite.

Il était aussi heureux de savoir que les deux frères s'entendaient bien, malgré les circonstances, qu'il n'y avait ni jalousie, ni rivalité entre eux.

Seamus hocha la tête, l'intervention de Gabriel lui prouvait qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de passer la main, et de désigner son successeur. Il avait promis ce rôle à un de ses petits fils, mais à voir Gabriel agir comme il venait de le faire, il avait parfois la tentation de revenir sur sa décision. Depuis le retour inespéré de son dernier fils, il hésitait, retardant autant qu'il le pouvait le moment où il passerait la main.

Ni Gabriel, ni celui qui était en droit de réclamer cet honneur, ne lui faisaient sentir qu'il se montrait injuste, ou qu'il tardait par trop, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas atermoyer éternellement.

_À suivre_


End file.
